With increasing public interest in the diving sports and underwater exploration it is known to have an underwater diving device being towed by a vessel on the surface, arranged to have a diver holding onto the device and steering it by means of suitable steering surfaces attached to the device.
Many known devices have certain drawbacks in regard to the safety of the diver, in that they have unsafe features that can possibly trap the diver between the various parts of the device. Furthermore, the known designs lack vertical stability in that very small movements of the steering wings can cause significant vertical, rapid movements of the device with the diver holding on to it.
It is accordingly a primary object of the instant invention to provide an underwater diving design that does not in any manner expose the diver to be trapped in the device while under water.
It is a further object to provide a diving design that has a high degree of vertical stability and accurate helm control during diving, and it is a still further object to provide a diving design that has soft padding in the areas of the device that rest against the diver's body during diving to avoid diminished blood circulation and resulting numbness.
It is a further object to provide a dynamically designed form so that there is minimum turbulence around the diver.
It is still another object to provide a diving device that can be disassembled into smaller parts that are readily transportable.
It is a further object to provide a safety transposed tow force.